lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Jerry Dupree
Unnamed father Brendan Krug |status = Institutionalized |playedby = Charlie Hofheimer |first = "Tortured" |occupation = Bowling alley employee }} Jerry Dupree is a young man who had a shoe fetish and suffered severe head trauma from his mother's abuse as a result of said fetish. As a result, he stole women's shoes and murdered a Tibetan immigrant named Kunsong Bennett. Background Jerry developed a shoe fetish at some point in his life. When he was five years old, his mother caught him playing with women's shoes. As a result, she beat him so badly that he had to go to the hospital. There, the doctor told them that further blows to the head could cause irreversible brain damage. After her first husband left her, his mother married a second time and had another son named Brendan, who she also beat. When her second marriage also ended in divorce, his mother blamed Jerry for being an embarrassment. On one occasion, when Jerry started talking to a women in his mother's bakery about her shoes, his mother took a frying pan and viciously beat Jerry despite his attempts to remind her about what the doctor said about his head injury. On another occasion, when his mother caught Jerry with another pair of women's shoes, she took the wooden heel of the shoe and beat him so badly that he was drifting in and out of consciousness and an ambulance had to be called in. As a result of the beatings, the frontal part of Jerry's brain suffered extreme damage, leaving him unable to control his impulses. He started burglarizing shoe stores to steal more shoes. On one occasion, when a college student named Paulie Oregano left his mother's bakery, he followed her with the intention of finding out where she lived so he could burglarize her home. Instead, he knocked her unconscious and then stole her shoes. Later on, he stole a pair of boots from a shoe photographer while on a date with her. Tortured One night, while Jerry was rewiring his TV set, a Tibetan woman named Kunsong Bennett came to his apartment by accident, believing he was selling a couch to her. Infatuated, Jerry invited her in and complimented her, but when she realized she was in the wrong apartment, Bennett tried to leave. When Dupree asked her to try on a pair of shoes, she called him sick, which caused him to snap and strangle her to death with the TV wiring. When she was dead, he used a knife from his mother's bakery set to saw off her foot. Afterwards, Dupree put the shoes on her and then used his mother's bakery truck to dump her body in an alley. When Detectives Benson and Stabler question him, Jerry admits that he killed Bennett. In court, his attorney Gina Bernardo tells the jury that he has a mental defect because of his brain injury. When she is called to the stand to testify about the injury, Jerry's mother lies and says that his head was injured during a robbery. After Brendan tells the detectives about how his mother viciously beat them both, the detectives and Bernardo try to get Jerry to tell the truth about his mother. He is initially unwilling to reveal how his mother abused him. However, he changes his mind when the detectives explain to him that once he is gone, his mother will be likely to channel all of her rage on Brendan. Jerry then reveals how she brutally beat him, which resulted in her being arrested. He was likely sent to a mental institution afterwards due to his brain injury. ( : "Tortured") Known Victims *Greta Thorson *Unnamed female shoe photographer *Kunsong Bennett Category:Murderers Category:Robbers Category:Assailants Category:Mentally Ill Criminals Category:Males Category:SVU Characters Category:Psychotics Category:Abuse Victims Category:Harassers